Momentos
by Shiro Zweilt
Summary: Trece pequeñas historias en las que cada momento es un paso más cerca al corazón de Tsukinami Shin. Colección de viñetas ShinxReader.
1. Debilidad

Debilidad

La noche había llegado al Castillo Tsukinami. Mientras estabas metida en tu cama reflexionabas que ya habías perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevabas al lado de ese par. Fue cosa de secuestro y derribo. Nunca te dieron explicaciones, sólo sabías que eras la clave para su plan de venganza, la cura de Carla y algo así como el saco de boxeo de Shin. El último disfrutaba mucho hacerte sufrir hasta que le suplicaras y, aún así, el muchacho seguía con su tortura hasta que se cansaba o se aburría de escuchar tus gritos y llanto.

Siempre te preguntaste si en ellos existía algo como la bondad y la piedad.

Tus cavilaciones nocturnas fueron interrumpidas por Shin – parecía que lo habías invocado con el pensamiento, quién se metió a tu habitación sin llamar a la puerta (tenía tiempo que el chico había olvido sus modales con tu persona) y se dirigió a tu lecho con cara de venir a jugar contigo. Fue cuestión de que lo vieras para sentir que una serie de escalofríos bajaron por tu espina dorsal de nuca a espalda como si fueran rayos. Shin y sus jueguitos eran impredecibles. ¡Y vaya que el chico lo era!

Cuando estuvo a tu lado se echó sobre ti obligándote a que te recostaras y luego se acomodó en tu cama a la vez que colocó su cabeza sobre tu pecho. Paralizada por la impresión y el miedo a partes iguales, dejaste que el muchacho encontrara lugar en tu espacio. Dejó ir un suspiro largo y rodeo tu cintura con su brazo para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Shi- Shin kun… - te atreviste a balbucear aún impávida - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Ahora, duérmete – ordenó con su voz autoritaria de siempre.

-P-pero

-Ni te sientas especial – te refutó enseguida y abrió los ojos –tengo frío, eso es todo – declaró y sus mejillas dejaron ver un ligero rojo en ellas

-S-si tienes frío, puedes cubrirte con una de las mantas – Te estabas arriesgando mucho al decir eso, pero era tal tu sorpresa que no atinaste a pensar tus palabras.

-Los lobos usan sus cuerpos para calentarse entre ellos…- declaró serio y te miró con cierta molestia. Luego tras su argumento, tomó otra vez sitio acomodándose como cachorro sobre ti y una vez más, su cabeza halló lugar en tu pecho.

Quisiste objetar, que si tal era el caso, fuese a buscar el calor de su hermano, pero decir algo como eso era ganarse un pase directo con todo pagado a la rueda de la tortura con Shin como verdugo. Tampoco te hiciste muchas ilusiones, sabías que en cualquier momento el jovencito te saldría con alguna de sus habituales maldades haciéndote quedar como una estúpida.  
Dejaste ir un suspiro con toda la resignación en él, y entonces al prestar más de tu atención, en efecto, Shin no te mentía. Un ligero temblor sacudía su cuerpo de forma rítmica debido al frío. Esa noche la temperatura era tal que incluso habías colocado otras mantas más para no congelarte. Ante la situación, te cuestionaste si cabía la posibilidad de que el muchacho tuviese fiebre o hubiese pescado un resfriado. Los _primera sangre_ , como se hacían llamar ambos, ¿podían enfermarse de algo tan banal como una fiebre o un resfriado? Fuera así o no, te envalentonaste a revisar su temperatura con tu diestra y la colocaste con suavidad sobre su frente. Estaba tibio; pero ¿cómo saber si esa era la temperatura adecuada para alguien como él?

-¿Qué haces? – te preguntó al instante que sintió tu tacto sobre su frente.

-N-nada, Shin kun – retiraste tu mano temiendo lo peor como reacción suya.

-Ya te dije que sólo tengo frío – se quejó y añadió – Deja de moverte, me despiertas y no puedo calentarme

-¡S-sí! – asentiste temerosa y te quedaste inmóvil como una estatua hasta que volviste a sentir que el chico temblaba debido al gélido ambiente. Curiosa, lo miraste y ahí estaba: acorrucado junto a ti para sacarse el frío. La expresión de su rostro estaba relajada y su respiración era pausada, podías sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho; mientras que él ocupaba el tuyo como una almohada. Al reparar en ello, los colores te subieron al rostro de forma vertiginosa. Era la primera vez que un chico estaba de esa manera contigo.

Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio fue su único testigo. Luego, observaste una vez más al muchacho y esta vez te pareció verlo indefenso al mismo tiempo que te provocó algo que jamás creíste que él, ese sujeto orgulloso, violento y tosco en sus acciones, podría provocar en ti: ternura. La sonrisa dulce asomó en tus labios y gentil, tomaste uno de los extremos de las mantas y lo cubriste con él para entonces acariciar sus cabellos rojizos y masajear su cabeza delicadamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – gruñó por lo bajo Shin - ¿Crees que soy tu mascota?

-¡No! –rectificaste apresurada – sólo que los humanos, cuando alguien no puede dormir, hacemos esto – Tu rostro era un poema teñido de rojo.

\- Mmm… ¿Crees que ese truco para simples humanos funcionaría en alguien como yo? – dijo en un bostezo pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de orgullo.

\- Tal vez… - detuviste tu actividad. Habías ido muy lejos y tal como lo imaginaste, el encanto de media noche terminó, o eso pensaste.

-Y bien – añadió mientras volvía acomodarse - ¿Qué no piensas seguir, mujercita?

-¡Sí! – respondiste frenética y seguiste como autómata - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Qué va! – confirió y luego hundió su rostro sobre tus senos – pero me gusta pensar que eres mi esclava – rió descarado.

Entre la vergüenza y la decepción continuaste. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que Shin no te saliera con una de sus ya conocidas majaderías. "¡Qué remedio!", pensaste.

Pasado el tiempo, el joven _fundador_ dormía cual bebé. Había conseguido calentarse y dormir; y estabas segura puesto que ya no lo sentías tiritar. Sonreíste. El descubrimiento de esa noche fue que si Carla era débil al ' _endzeit_ ', Shin lo era a las bajas temperaturas. Una extraña alegría recorrió tu cuerpo pues habías tenido la suerte de conocer el lado vulnerable de ese chico tan agresivo.

-Buenas noches, Shin – alcanzaste a musitar antes de también ceder al sueño.

FIN


	2. Baño

**NA: ¡Saludos universo!**

 **A petición de mis lectores, a quienes mi falta de memoria no me permite nombrar pero no olvidar sus comentarios, la continuación de este fanfic/ one shot/ sepa Dios qué XD**

 **Como lo puse en la descripción, será una colección de viñetas de este singular y adorable - a su muy particular estilo - personaje :D**

 **Espero les guste esta nueva entrega.**

 **Quiero agradecer a quienes me motivaron a continuar este proyecto y a mi Beta Reader Daniela Ibarra que siempre es la primera en darle el visto bueno.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

Baño

Lo habías escuchado alguna vez por parte de Carla en alguna de sus conversaciones. Lo dijo sin reparara que tal vez esa era información que una desconocida como tú no debería saber; y ahí estaba: Sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua de la tina, tan relajado que parecía inofensivo. Shin gustaba de tomar baños largos.

Se te había ocurrido ocupar el baño más grande del castillo, pues la tina que poesía era tan grande que te pareció bueno tomar un baño ahí aunque tu habitación contara con una de menor tamaño. Cuando encontraste al chico, te quedaste petrificada deliberando si salir o pedirle que desocupara el baño. La respuesta era obvia: emprender la graciosa huida era mejor opción.  
Resignada a tomar un baño en la pequeña tina de tu cuarto te ibas a retirar, no obstante la voz de Shin detuvo tus pasos a una distancia mínima de la puerta

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Diste un respingo y volviéndote sobre tus pisadas con los nervios sacudiéndote como una hoja respondiste:

-¡N-nada! Sólo iba a t-tomar y un baño pero

-Está bien – te interrumpió y abrió los ojos. Sin verte se había percatado de tu presencia. Se incorporó en la tina e hizo remover el agua, la cual soltó un ligero aroma a nuez y violetas – Toma tu baño…

Después de eso, ya no fuiste tan consciente de lo ocurrido. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que el chico sujetara tu brazo y con su descomunal fuerza hiciera que cayeras dentro de la bañera. Jamás debiste bajar la guardia, menos ante Tsukinami Shin. Carla era sádico pero razonable. Shin era fuerza bruta en todos los sentidos. Sumergida en el agua, diste un par de manotazos desesperados antes de salir a respirar con una bocanada de aire grande a la que siguieron unos espasmos de tos. Casi te ahogabas.  
Tan pronto como volviste al mundo real, la sonora carcajada del muchacho era lo único que abarcaba el espacio y de fondo el gotear del agua. Lo viste con esa sonrisa ladina y orgullosa. La expresión de éxtasis al haberte engañado y metido en otra de sus habituales travesuras.

Te encogiste temerosa en el otro extremo de la tina. En tanto el alzó las cejas y anchó la sonrisa descarada antes de decir:

-¿Qué? ¿No quería tomar un baño? ¡Ya lo estás tomando! – chapoteó el agua con ambas manos y esta voló fuera de la tina. Tu mirada lo fulminó. Era verdad lo del baño pero no de esa manera. No con él haciéndote sus tontas bromas.

-El agua está muy fría – comentaste sin mucho ánimo mientras tiritabas. Ahora estabas empapada de pies a cabeza junto con tu ropa, y él en aquella agua helada había pasado horas desnudo como si nada.

Dubitó unos momentos y luego se fue acercando a ti, ¿qué pretendía?

-Te quejas mucho – te dijo y te cerró toda escapatoria dentro de la bañera – Yo todavía que te compartí el baño – su voz sonó como si se tratara de un puchero.

-¡Déjame ir! – hiciste intento por escapar

-¡¿A dónde vas?! – Te retuvo entre sus fuertes brazos en tanto te movías como pez fuera del agua. Lucharon por unos momentos pero la diferencia de fuerza era clara. Cuando no pudiste moverte más, te encontrabas casi debajo de su cuerpo. Su rostro se encontró con el tuyo y sus ojos no expresaban otra cosa que sus ansias de probar tu sangre.

El sonido del agua goteando de sus cuerpos, la tina y de las paredes componía una canción solitaria. El húmedo ambiente sofocaba tu respiración, a parte de la lucha que sostuviste con él por buscar tu libertad pero sin éxito.

-Eres una molestia – recorrió tu cuello con su mirada, luego tus hombros y pecho – Voy a darte una lección para que dejes de serlo

Un par de tirones a tu blusa y esta ya estaba hecha girones exponiendo tu piel a los colmillos del muchacho, quien no se tomó un segundo más y los clavó en tu cuello haciendo crujir tu joven piel. Un quejido suave salió de tu garganta y flotó en el ambiente mientras tus temblorosas manos se afirmaron de los hombros del chico en un fútil intento por apartarlo. En el silencio, podías percibir como succionaba tu sangre. Un segundo mordisco, esta vez cerca de tu pecho. Tu dolor aumentaba pero parecía que el fundador disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno y sobre todo del tuyo.

Hiciste un intento más por quitártelo de encima, y aunque eso supuso sentir un ardor y un dolor peor que el que sentías, lo apartaste empujándolo de sus hombros con las pocas fuerzas que te restaban. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Luego pudiste ver como un delgado hilillo carmesí se deslizaba de la comisura de sus labios y dejó escapar una gota de sangre que cayó grácil al agua diluyéndose. El chico se relamió la boca y se limpió los restos de tu sangre con la lengua. Sabías lo que venía cuando sus fríos y ambarinos orbes se fijaron en ti con una expresión tan desalmaba que paralizaría a cualquiera. Quisiste huir saliendo de la bañera pero fue inútil. Tiró de tu pie y te colocó debajo suyo antes de tomar con absoluto sadismo tu cuello y hundir tu cabeza violentamente en el agua hasta que esta dio con el fondo de la tina. El agua se hizo turbulenta con el forcejeo.

-¡Muy lista! – lo escuchaste decir en el fondo - ¡Pero esta sí me la pagas!

Tus manos tomaron sus brazos para intentar quitarlo y que te permitiera salir. Pataleabas con desesperación, necesitabas aire ya. Cuando no pudiste más, el agua empezó a entrar a voluntad hacia tus pulmones. Unas pequeñas burbujas ascendieron lento hacia la superficie pero él seguía. No tenía intenciones de parar.

-¿Qué tal ahora, eh? – te comentó y amplió su sonrisa sádica – Intenta salir si puedes – la carcajada sarcástica resonó para ti en el agua y se te clavó cruel en el pecho. ¿Por qué Shin era así contigo?, ¿Qué había pasado con el chico que buscó refugio en tu cuerpo la noche anterior?

Pronto, todo comenzó a ser borroso para tu vista y confuso para el resto de tus sentidos. La voz de Shin se hacía cada vez más y más lejana, y la imagen de su cuerpo y rostro a través del agua se volvía turbia. Las fuerzas te fueron abandonando de a poco hasta que todo tu cuerpo se sintió ligero como una pluma. Se te escaparon unas tibias lágrimas que se fundieron con el resto del agua fría. ¿Era así como terminaría? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no podías odiarlo? En cierta ocasión escuchaste que no hay mayor satisfacción que morir a manos de quien amas… ¿esa era acaso tu situación?

Shin se estaba divirtiendo como crío con tus desesperados intentos por salir del agua. Mientras te seguía instando a que lo retaras como lo hiciste al apartarlo cuando él bebía de tu sangre, no paraba de burlarse de tu debilidad. Sin embargo, la sonrisita burlona se le borró cuando observó tus ojos y los vio perder ese brillo que poseían. Eso que tú, como humana tenías y que no había visto en nadie más. Cuando se percató de que tus manos ya no ejercían fuerza en sus brazos, que ahora tus piernas estaban inmóviles y que tu mirada se había convertido en algo vacio y sin vida, supo que debía parar. Liberó tu cuello de su agarre esperando que, en tu desesperación por tomar aire, salieras pero no sucedió. No al instante.

Temió lo peor, y si era así, no sabía cómo explicar la situación a Carla. Su jueguecito, como siempre, se la había salido de control. Observó tu cuerpo inerte como el de una muñeca con la esperanza de que le dieras señales de vida. Tragó saliva, tenso ante la situación. Si ahora tú le estabas jugando una broma, te estaba saliendo muy bien. Por un instante se sintió impulsado a ser él el que sacara tu cuerpo de la tina y viera la manera de hacerte vivir de nueva cuenta. ¿Cómo se llamaba eso? , pensó. ¿Remordimientos?

Para su fortuna – si cabía esa expresión en este caso - un impulso violento te incorporó de golpe en la bañera, arrojando gran parte del agua fuera de esta, y una segunda bocanada de aire le hizo saber que habías reaccionado. Hiperventilando entre fuertes espasmos de tos volviste en ti y vomitaste un poco del agua que sin desearlo habías ingerido. Enseguida te alejaste de él moviéndote al otro extremo de la tina para evitar un tercer ataque. El golpeteo de agua fue el único sonido que acompañó esa acción.

No obstante, el muchacho salió de la tina y buscó una toalla con la cual secarse. Tú ovillada ahí ni siquiera lo miraste. Una vez que se hubo secado, se anudó una toalla a la cadera y colocó otra sobre su cabeza y sentenció con tono altanero:

-Espero te sirva de lección… - después de eso, salió de la habitación.

En la soledad, suspiraste aliviada de que la tortura por ese día hubiese terminado. Sin embargo, consciente de que estuviste a punto de morir y de que, sin importar lo que hicieras, Shin siempre te trataba de esa forma, rompiste a llorar como un niño al que le han abandonado. Tus lágrimas cubrieron tu rostro, ya de por sí húmedo, y los espasmos de llanto pasaron a tomar lugar en tu pecho en tanto te quedaste abrazándote a ti misma en aquel sitio.

Shin, por su lado, se había quedado detrás de la puerta esperando escuchar tus acostumbrados reclamos a su nula gentileza. Quería un poco más de diversión. Empero, cuando escuchó tu llanto, que más que eso, era un plañido desgarrador; una parte de él quiso burlarse desdeñosamente de tu debilidad y otra sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, justo del lado izquierdo. Sus labios marcaros apenas una perceptible sonrisa, una muy sutil, que de inmediato desapareció y otorgó su puesto a un rictus serio que ocultó con los extremos de la toalla que tenía en la cabeza. Apretó el puño de su diestra con cierta rabia mientras sintió que dos graciosas gotas de agua que resbalaron de sus rojizos cabellos mojaron sus desnudos pies.

Por primera vez en toda du vida, Shin sintió algo diferente a la sensación de superioridad que le otorgaba sus juegos crueles. Esta vez se sintió un idiota, el más grande de todos.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era diferente de otras veces? Separados por una simple puerta, dos mundos diferentes y turbulentos trataban de acercarse de forma torpe.


	3. Cumpleaños

**Han pasado 84 años... Y al fin me animo a subir un capítulo más para estas viñetas contándonos más la relación entre Shin y ustedes, los que leen esta cosa.**

 **No digas, espero disfruten el regreso de estas historias.**

* * *

 **Cumpleaños**

No esperabas nada especial de tus captores para ese día. Y es que, ¿por qué deberían celebrarte si eras su prisionera?

Aquella mañana te levantaste como si se tratara de cualquier otro día, hiciste tus deberes y estabas por prepararte para irte al colegio, cuando te fue informado que los Tsukinami no tenían pensado ir a la escuela y, por ende, tú tampoco. En resumen, pasarías tu cumpleaños encerrada.

Tras aceptar tu triste realidad de ese día, decidiste matar el tiempo pasando algunos apuntes en limpio. Al menos aprovecharías el tiempo de la mejor manera. No obstante, al acercarse la noche, el menor de los primera sangre vino a tu habitación con un paquete. Abriste temerosa la puerta pues esperabas que esa no fuera una de sus habituales visitas, pero te sorprendió cuanto te entregó la fina caja de color blanco con un bonito moño rojo. Diste las gracias, aunque te quedaban sospechas ante lo inusual del caso.

— ¿Qué? ¿no piensas abrirlo? — te cuestionó Shin al ver que sólo dejaste el paquete en tu escritorio.

— ¿Puedo?

— Es obvio, el paquete es tuyo — te respondió y añadió con voz autoritaria — Ábrelo.

Lo miraste con sospecha. El paquete se veía inofensivo, pero conocías bien los alcances de ese muchacho. Por torturarte haría lo que fuera, incluso fingir ser amable contigo. Con cuidado, tomaste la tapa de la caja y la quistaste rápidamente esperando lo peor y soltaste un gritito. Acto seguido, Shin soltó una risita al ver como habías retrocedido asustada del paquete. Su risa te hizo reaccionar y lo miraste enojada de que se burlara, mientras que este sonrió divertido tu evidente enfado. Sin embargo, tu sorpresa fue grande al notar que, en lugar de unas de las clásicas tropelías del primera sangre, descubriste un precioso vestido de seda en color lavanda y unas lindas zapatillas a juego. Anonadada, sacaste la prenda para contemplarla mejor. El diseño era bello con delicados adornos de flores.

— ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias! — dijiste emocionada y corriste con la vestidura hasta el espejo para mirártelo sobrepuesto. Era una prenda digna de una princesa o algo similar. El vuelo de la falda tenía una caída linda y sus adornos eran bonitos. Definitivamente, pensaste que soñabas.

— Mi hermano me pidió que te lo diera. Quiere que lo uses esta noche en la cena de hoy — te explicó mientras sacaba otra cajita del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón con simulada indiferencia.

— ¿La cena de hoy? — inquiriste confundida y volviste tu mirada al muchacho que ahora te ofrecía la pequeña caja para que la tomaras. Él continuó:

— Sí, mi hermano dijo que cenaremos contigo hoy. Tú sabes, por eso que ustedes los humanos celebran cuando nacen.

La sorpresa fue evidente en tu rostro; iban a celebra contigo. No lo esperabas, pero te sentías halagada con el detalle. Los Tsukinami empezaban a parecerte muy diferentes de como los creías. La sonrisa soñadora se apareció en tu rostro, algo que hizo que Shin se cohibiera un poco. Le era tan ajeno verte sonreír cuando estaba cerca de ti.

— ¿Y… esto? — preguntaste curiosa por el contenido de la cajita que te daba el muchacho, una vez que saliste de tu burbuja de felicidad.

— Ábrelo — te ordenó Shin con voz misteriosa. Respiraste hondo antes de abrir el presente, pero el muchacho decidió darte un pequeño susto haciendo un 'bu' cuando estabas por descubrir lo que había en el paquete. En el acto, te cimbraste de pies a cabeza en tanto el chico echó a reír divertido ante tu ingenuidad. Eras tan fácil de engañar que le resultaba hilarante hacer esas travesuras contigo.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — le regañaste molesta. De tus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a desprenderse debido al susto.

—Eres fácil de asustar — respondió socarrón y una sonrisa descarada acompañó el comentario. Quisiste reclamarle, pero tus posibles reproches se esfumaron cuando viste la preciosa joya engastada en un lindo dije que la cajita resguardaba. Su brillo azuloso destelló en tus pupilas, las cuales no daban crédito al lujoso presente.

— Esto es…

— Mi hermano también pidió que lo usaras hoy — refirió sin dirigirte la mirada y en su voz escuchaste un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿En serio? — no cabías de asombro y felicidad. Carla empezaba a caerte mejor que él — No combina para nada con el vestido, pero…

— ¡Qué grosera! — se quejó ofendido Shin — Y yo que me esforcé escogiéndolo en esa estúpida tienda. Al menos agradécemelo, mujercita — agregó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en profunda indignación.

Para ser tu cumpleaños, Dios, el Diablo o quién fuera se estaba luciendo con las sorpresas. Eso nunca lo esperaste. Ese sujeto rudo en su trato y cruel al hablar había escogido un obsequio para ti. ¡Eso sí era una auténtica sorpresa!

— Si no lo quieres, lo devolveré a la tienda — espetó el primera sangre e hizo amago de querer arrebatarte el obsequio.

— ¡No! — dijiste y sujetaste con fuerza el presente antes de que lo quitara — Espera…

Tomaste el dije y lo pusiste sobre tu cuello. La joya destelló un brillo azul una vez que halló lugar en su sitio. Parecía encajar contigo por alguna razón.

— Es hermoso. Muchas gracias, Shin.

El muchacho sintió que una ola de calor le subió al rostro al ver que, en lugar de esa expresión de horror y desprecio que solías tener al verlo, encontraba una sonrisa tuya dirigida en exclusiva a él. De inmediato, te dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro de ti y caminó directo a la puerta a pasos agigantados, mientras lo mirabas un tanto enternecida por ese momento.

— Cenamos a las 10. No llegues tarde o mi hermano se molestará si lo haces, ¿está claro? — observó antes de salir de tus aposentos.

— Sí — asentiste y una sonrisa volvió a asomarse en tu rostro. Aquel detalle había hecho de tu cumpleaños algo digno de recordar.


End file.
